Bittersweet writings
by death.is.purple
Summary: Naruto writes his thought on random scraps of paper, and they are found by diferent people, who have diferent thought on what naruto thinks. Constructive critisism asepted. No pairings.
1. One: Naruto Sasuke & Jiraya

THE THOUGHTS I HAD; AND THE DREAMS WICH I HAVE GIVEN UP

Disclaimer: I dot own Naruto.

Summary: random thoughts of Naruto, wich he wrote on scraps of paper, and were found by different people.

One: Naruto; Sasuke & Jiraya

_

* * *

_

_I never really realized it before, but my world practically revolved around Sasuke. It's scary now that I think about it. People around me, say it happens to them too. Who would have thought that **I **of all people could feel it? I mean, I AM the village deamon after all. It's hard to believe, till it happens to you. I'm speaking from experience. By the way, yes I'm talking about betrayal._

_All week I've been down. Since I brought Sasuke back. Before that, I was my usual, hyperactive-happy-go-lucky-energetic-optimistic-annoying-fox like self™. I like to think that its a mask you know. Then **he** betrayed me. I all but broke down. It was a real internal war to stop from crying infront of anyone. _

_That morning, when I woke up to the knock of my door, I was irritated, but ready to go into hyperactive-happy-go-lucky-energetic-optimistic-annoying-fox like self™. Then Shikamaru told me the news. I was really sincerely hoping It was all joke, But the gods up there really hate me, 'Cause it wasn't. While chasing after him, I was full of unease; I **didn't** want Sasuke to betray me. But he did._

_Sometimes I feel like were more than a couple than friends. But I don't feel about him that way. (Plus I'm straight) He's like the brother and friend I never had. Those are also a way of caring, right?_

_With Sasuke, I can share everything, well, not _**_everything_**_ (insert smirk here) But still, I can still share with him more than with most, much more than most. Tomorrow, I hope everything's all better, though I'm pretty sure it won't be(but I can still hope right?). And I expect I won't cry myself to sleep tonight._

_I've also decided I'd build by trust and life, round someone else. Someone constant. Because it hurts. It really hurts to be betrayed. _

_...And then there's only Kyuubi right?_

* * *

Naruto put down the pen. It didint help, writing it all down, like it said in books. No, corection, it didint make him **forget, **though it did help with his consience a little. He sighed. it had all just flowed out of him; everything that was written on that paper, so it kinda disturbed him that he had written that lat line without thinking. _And then theres only Kyuubi? _it was disturbing, though he would have a talk with the fox,

mabe,

later.

Naruto glansed at the clock. 10:45, he sighed. he had a mission with Sakura and Kakashi tomorow. if he wanted to get up tomorow morning, then he had to go to sleep now.

And as Naruto got in bed to sleep, the open window let a draft in, and the paper fell to the floor,

forgoten.

* * *

Next morning, when Jiraya entered Naruto´s room, to see if they could go out and train or something, he spoted a small pice of paper on the floor. Thinking mabe Naruto Left it for him, Jiraya read it. after finishing, he tucked the paper in one of his ninja packs, and left the small apartment.

_And then There is only Kyuubi Naruto?_ Jiraya smirked, his training with Naruto,

...was gonna be fun.


	2. Two:Naruto No Name & Ayame chan

THE THOUGHTS I HAD; AND THE DREAMS WICH I HAVE GIVEN UP

Disclaimer: I dot own Naruto.

Summary: random thoughts of Naruto, wich he wrote on scraps of paper, and were found by different people.

Two: Naruto; a Person with no name and Ayame chan.

_No Name Is Looking at You. _

_No Name Looks In Hate._

_No Name looks in pity._

_For no Name has the freedom,_

_Of choosing his own name. _

_No Name is walking._

_No Name Walks Alone_

_No Name Walks Unnoticed,_

_For No Name is a Shadow,_

_Until he finds a name._

"Naruto kun, your ramen's here."

Naruto looked up, startled. There was Ayame chan, old man Ichiraku's daughter. Naruto took the ramen from Ayame chan. He looked at the napkin he had been writing on. He had just started doodling around the edges, and then he turned out having a poem, there, rite in front of him.

But that wasn't the only odd thing Naruto did.He only ate one bowl of ramen, and he ate it slowly. At this, Ayame chan laughed.

"What's wrong Naruto? Not hungry?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Its not that……..well maybe, but, I'm just kind of distracted………..and thinking."

Well, it was Partially true. He had just come back from meeting his team. Kakashi had been late, as usual, and he only said that they had no missions. They meanting Sakura and him. Sasuke was still at the hospital, recovering and under heavy guard.

Naruto Just wished that Ero Sennin would hurry up and take them out of the village, It was becoming hard to bear, the fact that people thought it was his fault that Sasuke left.

And of course, Sakura made it worse. For the two hours that they waited for Kakashi she had pestered him with questions about Sasuke. That would be because, like alls class missions, they were kept secret. So nobody even knew that Sasuke was back.

But back to reality, the fox Vessel paid for his meal, and got up.

"Keep the change Ayame chan."

He by then had completely forgotten about the napkin with the poem on it. On Naruto's mind, the only thing was maybe taking a shower, clearing his mind, and then going to sleep.

But back at the Ramen shop, someone _had_ noticed the poem.

"Hmm? Said Ayame. She had just noticed a napkin Naruto had left behind. She read the poem in it. After reading, her smile grew, and she giggled.

_Who would have suspected Naruto Kun was such a great poet?_

But she didn't dwell on it. Another customer had arrived, and with her father cooking, she had to attend him.

_Dedicate one for me Next time Naruto Kun. _

I have no idea were that came out from. I was just you know, at class, and the teacher said do a poem and I did that and decided to put it in. And, by the way, yes, very true I need a spell check, but my computer's got ummm _damaged_ and so I have to use a dictionary.


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto the silence of a frie

Chapter 3

We met one day, just like that. I looked at him, and he must have found something diferent in my gaze, than that of other children. He told me so. I smiled, andasked what the other boys looked at him like. He told me, for at the time i did not yet now. I smiled at him, and said that if children were so gullible as too do that, then it was right to say they were stupid and gulible. He left after that, And came back the playground the Next day. We talked again, and then remained in confortable silence. I unwilingly voiced out my thoughts.

"the silence here is conforting, if i brake it, it is not silence anymore, thus no longer conforting."

Unwilingly, Sasuke smiled.

* * *

there were two figures there. they were both tall, though one was masive. he had a huge wraped up bulk on his back. the other was tall, and had fiery  
red eyes, that dispite their intecity, were loosing their keeness. so it was not surprising that it was the taller of the two, the one with blue skin who  
noticed the scroll left on the ground besides a campfire, that had oviously ben abandoned a few days earlier.

"hey Itachi san, look at this."

Itachi did. though it was dificult to read with his fastly vanishing eyesight(though he would never admit that), it amused him to no end(though his expresion  
never changed wile reading the small parchment. He pocketed it.

Kisame and He, had been on Jiraya and Naruto's trail for a couple of months now, so this campfire was probably theirs, reading a scroll conserning his little brother,  
Itachi felt positive that they were on the right trail now. but after another hour or so of traveling, Itachi could be found frowning. How dare Sasuke abandone such a  
friend?

He promptly ignored it probably his fault.

* * *

Ummm. sorrry for the very long wait for an update, but my parents forbid my use of the computer for a month, and ive been practically hyperventilating without it.  
Thankfully, ive got wonderfull friends who oh so nicely lend me their computers. Oh! and i thought that the title change was a little more apropiate.


End file.
